


I Believe I Can Fly

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ever - Freeform, M/M, bucky will not allow this, death comes for steve, death itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Death has been waiting for Steve, but death forgot about Bucky





	I Believe I Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> it's recommended to listen to this while you read, it's what I used for my muse while writing this.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUxGpv1O-Zk

Steve has fought some weird things in his long life, everything from space aliens to Gods to Hydra to Thanos. He thought he was done being shocked, but the world has a way of showing him he should never let down his guard when it comes to being shocked.

Case in point, the literal manifestation of death has his sickle stabbed through his heart and he is looking at it’s red glowing eyes as it watches him right back. Steve feels blood gurgle up from his throat and out his mouth, his deep nasty wound not healing and for the first time in he doesn’t know how long Steve feels fear.

Not from dying, but….from the thought that he’ll never see Bucky again….he isn’t ready go, they’ve only had a life together again for 10 years, not nearly long enough, but there’s nothing he can do, he can’t feel his body, he knows he’s standing, but he is being held up by the weapon buried deep in his heart.

His arm has long since dropped his shield, Steve frankly feels like a rag doll, all he can do is gasp and choke on his own blood, even still he still tries to get something out, his comm is still working after all and none of his team members even know he’s in trouble.

“I….love….you…..Bucky.”

“Steve!?”

Whatever else his husband says is lost to Steve as death reels him in closer studying him, ice cold fingers wrap loosely around his throat.

“Your love will not save you Steven Grant Rogers, i’ve wanted your soul a long time boy and now….now it’s finally mine.”

Steve feels tears slip down his face mixing in with the blood. “Then…..take….me.”

Even now in the face of literal death, dying Steve stays strong and sure. Distantly Steve can hear Bucky screaming in the comm, but he….just can’t form anymore words. The sound of the reaper of death screaming is what shocks him more awake as he is dropped to the ground.

He goes down hard and stays there, his heart no longer impaled, but it doesn’t mean anything at the moment, blood is still being coughed up from his throat. In his daze his eyes blink open as if under a blanket of sleep and watches as Bucky punches through death itself with his metal hand, something glowing in his palm.

When he pulls his fist out, he has the reapers beating black heart and he proceeds to crush it into nothing with his metal digits.

“You can try to take him from me, but you forget how far I will go to save him.”

The brunettes face is scary calm as he watches death scream and roar until it turns to dust and is no more.

Steve thinks as blackness closes in on him, that Bucky is the most beautiful angel he has ever seen…..’my own angel of death.’

Later when Steve wakes, it’s to hospital monitors beeping next to him and his husband holding him in the tiny hospital bed. Steve breaths him in and falls back to sleep, small smile on his lips.


End file.
